Lo que necesito de ti
by Ninfa-LostMD
Summary: Ricardo & Julia  Fic de la serie El Barco. Sin ella, él ya no era el mismo. Tenía que encontrarla de nuevo, para volver a encontrarse a sí mismo.


_**Disclaimer:**__Todo pertenece a Antena 3 y los creadores de El Barco_

_**Pairing:**__ Ricardo & Julia  
><em>

_**Categoría:**__ Drama/Angst/Romance (para variar XD)_

_**Dedicatoria:**__ A todo el que que lo lea.  
><em>

_**Spoiler:**__2x11 o capítulo 24._

_**Nota: **Sé que hace mil que no aparezco por aquí pero supongo que un poco por pereza y un poco falta de tiempo por los estudios no tengo tiempo de escribir. Además después del final de Lost perdí un poco la ilusión por las series y sobre todo por escribir. Pero como mala hierba nunca muerte, o en este caso mala imaginación, vuelvo aquí. Porque de vez en cuando la vida nos trae un milagro, y en mi casa un nuevo amor por una ship._

_ Aviso que los capis y el fic son muy cortos._

* * *

><p><strong><span>1º<span>Mi esperanza de vivir eres tú, y no estoy allí...**

__Ya... No puedo  
>mi mente no quiere pensar<br>__no puede pensar nada más que en ti.__  
><strong><span>Lo que necesito de ti - Mario Benedetti<span>**__

* * *

><p>Ese no soy yo.<p>

Me miro en el espejo y no me reconozco. Nada ha cambiado en mí, al menos físicamente, pero sé que ese que me devuelve la mirada en el espejo no soy yo.

Y todo por ella.

Había pasado casi una semana desde su última charla, aunque no sabía si considerarla como tal. Más bien había sido un reproche por mi parte.

Y eso lo atormentaba.

Llevaba muchos años como capitán y nunca había tenido dudas de su labor. Pero desde que había descubierto la implicación de Julia en el proyecto Alejandría todo había cambiado. Sabía que como capitán había obrado bien, tenía que saber que estaba pasando en su barco y proteger a su tripulación. Y para eso necesitaba las respuestas que sólo Julia podía proporcionarle. Pero obligarla a decir lo que sabía había creado un conflicto entre su yo capitán y su yo como hombre, como Ricardo. La había perdido, quizás no del todo pero si sentía que una brecha se había abierto entre los dos. Y mucho se temía que una vez abierta nada pudiera cerrarla. Se sentía un estúpido por haberle negado el beso que tanto deseaban los dos. Y más sabiendo, como ahora sabía, que estaba locamente y perdidamente enamorada de Julia Wilson. La necesitaba como de una droga se tratase. Porque desde hacía casi una semana no tenía contacto con ella y añoraba verla, reírse con ella, comer juntos…lo añoraba todo. Ya le daba igual las cosas que le ocultase, sólo quería pasar tiempo con ella y ganarse su confianza, para que ella se las contase.

Se miró una última vez al espejo, suspiró y salió a buscar a sus hijas para cenar. Dudo un momento si dirigirse a la enfermería, pero no tenía valor para enfrentarse a ella después de lo sucedido. Sabía que al verla tarde o temprano Ricardo terminaría cediendo ante el Capitán.

Llegó al comedor, el cual estaba lleno del alboroto típico del desayuno. Busco con la mirada a sus hijas, y sin querer y como siempre, se encontró buscándola a ella también. Como siempre también, no la encontró, pero si vio a sus hijas que desayunaban tranquilamente. Se dispuso a avanzar pero sus pies quedaron congelados en el instante en el que la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Julia salió de ella.

Fue como si el mundo se desvaneciera y solo existiera ella. Como si de alguna extraña fuerza se tratase sus miradas se buscaron, y se encontraron. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver su rostro. Le pareció que estaba más guapa que nunca, pero la notaba distinta. Quizás fue su amago de sonrisa que intentó esbozar y que murió antes de convertirse en la sonrisa que tanto adoraba. O los ojos tristes, hinchados y con ojeras con los que la miraban. Pero sin duda lo que más raro se le hizo fue ver como al acercarse su hija Valeria y compartir unas palabras, ella se agachó y al abrazarla su hija en un simple gesto inocente Julia le devolvió el abrazo como si la vida dependiera de ello y enterró su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de la niña. Después de unos segundos el abrazo terminó y pese a la distancia pudo ver como claramente un par de lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de su amada, y rápidamente ella las limpio con su mano. Aquello hizo que su corazón se encogiera y sin saber porque se sintiera culpable. Le entraron unas ganas enormes de consolarla entre sus brazos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar la doctora se despidió de su hija con un beso y salió rápidamente perdiéndose por las escaleras.

Se acercó a saludar a sus hijas con un beso y acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba convencido de que Salomé sabría lo que le ocurría a Julia.

-¡Buenos días Ricardo!- la saludó con una sonrisa la cocina- Hoy es una mañana muy concurrida en mi cocina. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Buenos días Salomé. Yo quería preguntarte…-de repente se calló. No sabía si era buena idea indagar en los asuntos de Julia. Si algo grave le sucedía seguro que hubiera venido a contársela ella misma ¿no? O quizás no era asunto suyo…

Salomé lo miró expectante de su continuación, pero al ver que el capitán no seguía decidió hablar:

-Vienes a preguntarme si sé lo que le pasa a Julia, ¿me equivoco?- Ricardo asintió un poco avergonzado- Pues mucho me temo que no lo sé, no ha soltado prenda. Aunque estoy casi segura que tú tienes algo que ver.

-¿Yo?¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- de nuevo el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo hirió.

-¡Vamos Ricardo! Lleváis casi una semana sin veros. Ella apenas sale de la enfermería, rara es la vez que sube a comer y cuando he ido a llevarle comida apenas ha probado la ha probado. Y con respecto a ti, te pasas todo el día como un alma en pena por el barco.

Ricardo no supo que responder. Salomé tenía razón. No sabía exactamente que le pasaba a Julia pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que ver con lo que había pasado hace unos días.

-No sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros Ricardo. Pero tienes que hablar con ella.

-Lo sé Salomé, créeme que lo sé- y sin más salió de la cocina.


End file.
